what's unexpected
by skycarstairs
Summary: clary is apart of a secret organization called the endarkened. she is try to get an organization called the shadow hunters to be their allies to help defeat a mutual enemy...valentine Morgenstern. when she goes to meet a shadow hunter she is surprised who it is summary's not good but take a leap of faith and read any way AH/OOC clace sizzy malec revised and edited 12/16/]16
1. Chapter 1

**The chapter was glitch so I am reposting it. I really hope it turns out better than last time.**

**now let's get on with the chapter **

**Sky C.**

clary was walking through the halls of angel high when she got a text

_from:luke_

_di angeles warehouse 8 P.M. don't be late. _

17 year old clary fray is a top secret agent, and works for a secret organization called the endarkened. the endarkened is run by a man who's name is only known by his agents. Tonight clary has a scheduled meeting with the leader of a different organization called the shadowhunters. she is going to persuade the shadowhunters organization to help the endarkened defeat a man who is known as valentine morgenstern…..

luke decided to send clary for the greeting because she is the only girl in her organization and more persuasive than the rest.

As clary was looking at her phone -not paying attention- she bumped into someone….. a very muscular and tall someone, clary looked at who it was, it was some kid clary was almost certain was new because she had never seen him before

"sup red" the kid said while examining his phone

"sup blondie" clary said taking him in and noticing his honey blonde hair and amber eyes

As clary was walking away the blonde boy reached out for her.

"Hey red, can you help me i'm kind of lost?" the boy said, to clary's surprise he gave her a timid and somewhat embarrassed grin

"Sure, hand me your schedule" clary said, nodding her head at the piece of paper that was in the boys hand.

Clary took a look at her schedule and noticed she had 4 out of 7 classes with him including her lunch period. They had 1st, 2nd, 4th, lunch, and 5th period together, which was the class that they were supposed to go to at the moment.

Clary examined his schedule once more. She read that his name was Johnathan Christopher Herondale, he was 17, and he was a junior.

"um….johnathan, is it?" clary asked

"yea but, I go by jace" he said

"well jace, we actually have 4 classes together, well 5 if you include lunch."

"ok cool, and what's your name?" jace asked

"My name is clary, and you can just walk with me since we have the same class" clary said and turned to walk down the hallway.

As clary was walking down the hallway she notice jace looking -at almost everything he had laid his eyes on- in awe. There was a brief period of time where jace was staring at clary and she didn't know why.

Jace and clary reached a set of stairs. At the moment they were on the 1st floor and it just so happened that their class was on the 3rd floor.

"seeing as we're already 5 minutes late to class, I'm going to take my time going all the way up these stairs, but feel free to go ahead if you want." clary finished and began going up the stairs. She noticed that jace was staying by her side the entire time

As they reached the 3rd floor clary was winded, not enough for jace to notice, but enough for her to need to take a moment and catch her breath, but there was no time. They were already 7 minutes late and they still had to walk all the way to the opposite side of the hallway. If you were late to class longer than 15 minutes then you'd have a detention and clary had things to do after school, not that her teacher would actually mind if she was late, but she wasn't taking any chances. Clary started down the hallway determined

"why are you walking so fast? " jace asked

Clary looked at him sideways "I'm not walking fast" she justified "i have short legs, so for every step you take I have to take like 5." clary said exasperated

"mhmm" jace mumbled

Clary and jace made it to class with only 3 minutes left on their time card.

"I'm sorry were late, , I found a lost stray on the first floor, and brought him up to be adopted by the 5th period class." clary said with a wide smile.

"I see." looked at Jace.

"Class" clary called over the loud talking, no one had noticed that anyone had walked in the room.

"This is jace Herondale" clary presented jace

"His favorite color is…?" clary looked at Jace for an answer

"Green" he said

"His favorite number is….?" clary figured jace would realize by now what she was doing.

"12" jace answered said

"on his free time he…?"

"likes to read, play football, or play the piano" jace answered

"and if he were a kitchen utensil he'd be a…..?"

"spork!" jace said excitedly

"and jace will be sitting…..?" clary said looking at for the answer

"He will be sitting next to you, clary" said staring at her

"Excuse me?" clary said defumbled

"simon" called still staring at clary "get up and go move next to jordan. Jace you may sit in Simon's seat."

Clary watched as her best friend -simon- stood from his chair that was seated next to hers and moved to go sit next to Jordan.

" " clary went up to his desk where he had sat himself after he finished speaking.

"I am not sitting next to this boy" clary said angrily and pointed at Jace

"ouch red" jace commented

"I sit next to simon for a reason, and that's because he's the only one I tolerate in this class"

"you tolerate me" Jordan stated with a half smile

"i only tolerate you because your my brothers friend" clary said with frustration

"you know you love me" Jordan teased and winked at clary.

"shut up" clary snapped

"as I was saying , I will not be seated next to this boy, and that's final" clary said indignantly and crossed her arms

"is that so?" said

"It is so…" clary walked um to , they were toe to toe "sir" clary said lowly but strongly

"Miss Fray" said quietly "wait in the hall please"

"Mr.-" clary began but was interrupted

"I said wait in the hall Miss Fray." said a little louder this time.

Clary didn't have any intention to move. She stood up straight and stayed put, she waited for to say something

"CLARISSA ADELE FRAY I TOLD YOU TO GO WAIT IN THE HALL AND IF I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF ONE MORE TIME I WILL WRITE YOU UP FOR INSUBORDINATION, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" bellowed and used his 'authoritative voice' as clary liked to call it.

Clary swiftly turned around and walked out of the class.

**JACE POV**

"CLASS, YOU MAY THANK MISS FRAY FOR PUTTING ME IN A MOOD, EVERYONE GET OUT A TEXTBOOK AND COPY THE DEFINITIONS FROM PAGE 100-110 AND I WANT ABSOLUTELY NO TALKING. IF I HEAR A PEEP YOU WILL BE GIVEN 100 LINES, DOES EVERYONE UNDERSTAND?" said stern and loudly.

In unison the whole class said "Yes sir"

"Mr…?" looked at Jace waiting for him to answer his unique answered question.

"Herondale" jace answered

" , I am so sorry, I'm not usually like this. You may sit in your seat now" nodded in the direction of the seat the boy -simon- had gotten up from.

Jace was sure that this school would be interesting.

**Clary POV**

walked out of the door and clary looked at him with annoyance.

"Clary" said exasperatedly "why are you like this?, why can't you ever just be like 'yes sir' 'no sir' 'I'm not comfortable moving sir' ? You always have to make a huge scene".

"listen luke, I know you're my 'Teacher' but you can't just move me and simon you know that. I have issues about it." clary said

"go home clarissa, get ready for tonight." -luke said and opened the door.

Clary went to leave and was stopped by luke.

"Clary wait" luke said and opened the door.

"Simon Lewis get out of my class now, please" as luke walked in simon walked out.

"Hey clare" simon said while walking with clary

"hello simon" clary replied tiredly

"where are we going?" simon asked while walking out of the schools front doors.

"home" clary said simply and walked to her motorcycle. Simon hoped on the back and held on to clary.

"you should let me drive, clary." simon said giddily

"i don't think so simon lewis" clary said as she took off down the street.

clary was getting ready to go meet whoever it was she was supposed to meet. cary had been sent to meet dozens of people before, and she likes to meet people in disguise just incase this go south.

clary put on a jet black pin straight wig that went down to her waist, and hazel contacts, she put on black skinnies ,a black v-neck ,with black combat boots and a black leather jacket.'

before clary left she went to the basement to get a few things, as clary was on her way out,luke stopped her.

"do you have everything you need?" luke asked

"yes" she answered

"ok" luke said "be careful, I have no idea who they are sending and anything could happen"

"i will" clary said

clary jumped on her motorcycle and left to di angelo's warehouse

clary got to the warehouse and parked her bike a block away so she wouldn't draw any attention but it was close enough if she needed to leave quickly. clary went inside and waited

"hello?" clary called out "is there someone here or not?"

"hello" said a voice from clary's right side she turned to be met with a boy. He had black hair black eyes and a strong build he looked about 17

"hmm" clary hummed thinking his hair looked too shiny, not beautiful shiny but kind of plasticky, she squinted her eyes at him, she was looking directly into his eyes and she saw it…._I knew it _she thought

"something wrong?" the boy asked

"nope" clary said popping the 'P' with a cheeky grin. clary walked closer to the boy and shook his hand

"Riley" the boy apparently Riley said, _liar_ clary thought

"charlotte" clary grinned

"well charlotte" Riley said "why have you come to speak to me?"

"well _Riley_" cary said putting emphasis on his name "i came here to make a new friend"

"really?" Riley asked

"yes, really" clary said "but there is something wrong with us being friends"

"what might that be" Riley said while raising one eyebrow _damn it _clary thought _why can't i do that?_

"because" clary said "friends are honest with each other and you failed to tell me a few things"

"what might those be " Riley asked

"well" clary said looking around, she did a 360 spin she knew he brought back up just incase things got ugly, she could feel it. "you failed to mention that you brought back up with you." clary said looking around again and then back at him.

Riley looked at her probably wondering how she knew that.

"okay" Riley said with that he began taking of his contacts he had golden eyes that looked kinda familiar to clary, it wasn't till he took his wig off that she realized who he was…..it was jace herondale


	2. Chapter 2

**previously**

_**he began taking of his contacts he had golden eyes that looked kinda familiar to clary, it wasn't till he took his wig off that she realized who he was…..it was jace herondale  
**_

"oh god" clary said

"see something you like" Riley said or jace or whatever

"this isn't happening" clary muttered

"what? am i too beautiful for you" jace ask with a smirk

"just shut up jace let me think" clary said while pacing

"what?" jace said with a frown

"i said let me think" clary barked at him

"how do you know my name" jace asked cautiously had i said his name? clary asked herself

"i….what?" clary said

jace was getting visibly irritated "who are you" jace asked

"i told you to let me think" clary said "its like you don't listen"

Clary was already frustrated enough and it didn't help that jace was asking the same question over and over again. Clary paced the room trying to figure out a solution to life's problems, and she finally found the answer. Clary begin taking ff her disguise she watched jace as his face changed from curiosity to confusion.

"I know you," jace said "you're that girl, clarissa is it?"

Clary nodded slowly "clary"

"So jace" clary sat on a stool that was conveniently just in an abandoned warehouse "who are your little friends?"

"My little friends?" jace said confuzzled

"yea your little friends" clary said "there's maybe 3 or 4 of them" clary looked around the room "there's one over there" clary said pointing to a corner of the room that had boxes stacked on top each other "there's also one there" clary pointed behind jace where book shelves were lined up in rows " and honestly i have no idea where the other one is" clary said scanning the room once more.

"Isabelle" jace called, a girl who was obviously much taller than clary emerged from behind the boxes armed with a gun and ready to shoot if necessary.

"Max" jace called, a boy around the age of 10 came from behind her, he was not armed but he seemed ready for a fight, at least that's what clary thought until the boy tripped on air and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Damn it" the boy exclaimed

"Way to be professional max" the girl clary remembered her as isabelle said "i told you he wasn't ready to be out on a mission, jace"

"Shut up isabelle" max said and brushed himself off still on the floor

Clary got up from her stool and went towards the boy known as max

"Get away from him" isabelle said walking forward a little towards clary

"Calm down" clary said exasperatedly, clary approached the boy and held a hand out to him, which he took with what clary presumed was gratitude.

"Thanks" max said with a small smile

"No problem kid" clary said with a smile.

"Sebastian" jace called, a boy that clary thought looked oddly familiar emerged from the book shelves unarmed.

"Hey sebastian" clary said now recognizing him

"Hey clary berry" sebastian said and gave clary a hug

Clary fast acting used the opportunity to tranquilize sebastian "before everyone freaks out let me explain" clary yelled with her hands up showing that she meant no harm

"Sebastian is my cousin. he works for my dad who is also Valentine morgenstern, whom i need your help to defeat." clary said simply

"What do you say?" clary asked

Everyone looked at clary in amazement or shock, clary couldn't really tell.

"your father is the valentine morgenstern?" isabelle asked

Clary gave a short nod

"why should we help you?" jace asked

"the better question is why wouldn't you help me?" clary smiled cheekily "haven't you ever heard the saying 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' ?" clary asked

"c'mon we can take down a common enemy, what do you say?"

The crew decided together and nodded in agreement. Clary seemed to be pleased. Clary made her was to the front door where. A black truck drove up.

"wait, what about him?" jace asked pointing to sebastian.

"someone will come by to get him before he wakes up" clary explained and got in the car

Clary rolled down the window "are yall coming?" she asked and everyone pulled into the vehicle

**This chapter was very hectic to get out, I accidentally deleted it and then I got it back somehow and then I had to rewrite the ending cause I lost it and ughhgghg life. I hope you enjoyed**

**Love,**

**Sky C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear fellow citizens….i feel the like its time to be hypocritical….with no shame….so, when i read other fanfictions that are obviously about TMI i honestly hate when i'm reading a story and out of nowhere theres this random misspelled word but since i do read a lot the words just go right by me and my mind automatically auto corrects it but my mind processes things a little slowly so i tend to reread a paragraph 2 or 3 times so that way the events of the story actually sink in to my brain and i understand it better….i just think it so ironic that i literally hate misspelled words but when i feel the need to update stories (which i haven't done in a long time by the way im sorry for that) i reread the chapters and i think that its so funny how many words i actually misspell**

**so that was a pointless mini rant**

**i'm going to give you all a small baby surprise**

**lets get on with the chapter**

**Love,**

**Sky C.**

**Jace's POV**

after about twenty minutes of driving.. they pulled into the driveway of what looked like a really old run down church….but when they stepped inside the building it was gold, the walls had murals painted on them with gold trim on the top and base. The murals painted on the walls seem to tell a story, a story about demons and hunters and other things of the sort, jace was amazed.

They walked through a bunch of corridors and hallways that seemed to never end, finally They stopped at a room that seemed to be a library...the room was huge, shelves lined the walls that were filled with books , there was a table in the middle of the room that could easily fit a little over 15 people.

what was shocking to jace was that sitting at the table was their history teacher .

"luke" clary said

"how'd the meeting go?" or luke asked while looking at the laptop that was set in front of him "was the boy a charmer?"

"Luke" Clary said more demanding "we have guests"

At that looked up and was a little startled to see the rest of the children he taught in his class.

"Miss Clarissa" asked in a calm tone "what is going on"

Clary looked at then back at the group

"Luke" Clary said "meet jonathan Herondale, the leader of the shadowhunters"

got bug eyed when Clary said 'leader'

went toward jace and moved to shake his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" asked jace"you're only 17"

" -"

"Luke, call me Luke" Luke said

"Luke, I may only be 17 but I have my reasons for leading this organization, I have my reasons for wanting valentine to be captured and suffer for all the horrible things he's done" jace said

"What did he exactly do to you that was so terrible, may I ask?" Clary said

"He killed my parents" jace said nonchalantly

**Clary's POV**

Clary couldn't believe that her own father had killed jace's parents, after clary heard that she left the room. Clary thought It was so outrageous that someone would take a child's parents away from them for no absolute reason. Clary went to the training room to see if she could go let out some of her frustrations.

When clary entered the training room she saw her little brother johnny throwing knives. johnny was the spitting image of her father with the exception of his eyes, johnny had snow white hair like their father and green emerald eyes like their mother but, his personality was more of their mother.

Clary loved johnny with her whole heart... He was only 10..he wasn't supposed to get dragged into any of this or even know about clary's "job"...but 6 months ago their home was burned to ashes by valentine and his rats, so they moved into the only safe place the could think of…...the institute.

The institute had 5 floors the first 3 were for the organization and guest that clary and the crew happen to stumble upon and the last 2 floors were for clary and her family to live in.

After clary's home burned down their mother decided that it was time for johnny to start with his training just in case anything happened while no one was there.

Even though johnny was 10 he was a strong little kid, maybe not physically, but emotionally. We all had that one thing that we loved to do when it came to training. Clary's was practicing with daggers and small knives, their mothers was target practice with a gun or bow and arrow, Luke's was fighting without a weapon, and Johnny's was throwing knives. He said it made him feel calm because he thought that in a way he was in control.

"Hey johnny" I said

"Sup clare" johnny said while taking the knives out if the target drawn on the wall

"How was the meeting" johnny asked

"It was...something" clary said, at the odd tone in her voice johnny turned to look at her, the knives in the wall forgotten.

"What happened clare" johnny said

"Come with me to the library, will ya?" clary asked and johnny nodded

As they entered the library johnny stopped abruptly and dropped his knife

"Holy crap" johnny said

"Jonathan Christopher" clary said sternly "Do not use that language"

Johnny looked at me and muttered a quiet apology

"What's he doing here" johnny said pointing at Jace

"That's who I went to go meet" I said and johnny looked at me questioningly

"Why" johnny said

Jace came up to us and got on one knee to be on Johnny's level

"Jace Herondale, leader of the shadowhunters, nice to meet you" Jace said and offered to shake Johnny's hand

Johnny shook his hand and said "Jonathan Christopher, Clary's little brother, agent in training, nice to meet you"

**So that was the chapter I hope you enjoyed ...it was kinda a filler chapter I didn't really have anything important in it besides the introductions but that's mainly it and if you didn't figure it out already your small baby surprise was jace's POV **

**I will try to update ASAP but until then**

**Love,**

**Sky C.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Okay my lovely beautiful readers…..have I ever told you all how much I love you…I love you all so much that I have decided to give this story and this one alone my undivided attention meaning…..you guessed it, I have temporarily put all my other stories on temporary hiatus all because I love my readers for this story so mush.**

**Virtual kisses for all **

**Before we get started I would like you all to get to know me a little better….**

**I'm 13 years young and I am the gender female. I get decent grades in school and I am a realistic person. I do believe in true love and that everything happens for a reason. I could care less of what people think or say about me because I choose to not let their ugly words hurt me. I am a very strait forward and blunt person sometimes I can be harsh, I do have feelings I just choose not to acknowledge them and believe it or not with all my harshness I do feel bad for some of the things I say and I do feel bad for hurting others feelings. **

**Now that that's out of the way here comes an example of my harshness.**

**I know my grammar and punctuation isn't the best so, you know what if it bothers you that much don't read my story at all. don't leave reviews saying I need to work on my grammar because I already know and I'm not going to lie to you all like I have been anymore….don't give me "advice" or "constructive criticism" about my story's or how to write them. I won't take your advice because I don't really care, if I didn't think my stories were good enough I wouldn't post them. **

**So if you don't like my grammatical issues hop off my story and go find a different one that'll meet your oh so high standards…because I could care less if you have a problem with it….as long as you get the idea of my story I honestly don't think a few grammatical or spelling errors matter. **

**Sorry to come off as rude or whatever but yea next chapter might have some action I don't know yet…and for those of my readers who get were I'm coming from let me know you're out there so I don't feel bad for being such a blunt bitch **

**Love Sky C. **


End file.
